Lovers
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: Adam was depressed after eve had showed her true colors to him, so he moved from Detroit to somewhere else; so that he could exist. What would happen one night, when he would be just out to feed, when he sees the woman that he was meant to be with? Adam and Oc... AU


This will be an Only Lovers left Fiction

(Disclaimer this will be a bit of AU and this will be a bit choppy, this will be an Adam and OC fiction, Adam will be OOC as slightly as possible  
if you don't like then don't read!)

A while ago, Adam was standing there shocked that his very long time girlfriend or wife of years and decades, Eve had left him. All that she had said was "You bore me,  
don't follow me or contact me in anyway shape or form...'' Those words were hurtful, he was depressed for a while, but then he had started not to allow  
this to beat him. He was a creature of the night, and his heart was broken, okay he could deal with that but to be lied to and manipulated. That was another  
story, he had found out that she was seeing someone else. To Adam, that hurt, he thought that he knew her, but in a way he was happy. Everything had to  
be her way or no way. And this was a blessing in a guise, and now he could be rebuild his life and trying not to have sucidal thoughts, but Rome wasn't built  
in a day; he should know from personal experience. He was starving, he needed blood, he hadn't fed in weeks, he was busy hiding from things that reminded him of Eve.

But on this night his immortal life was changed forever, that's when he saw her! Her long flowing black hair that reached her ribs with red streaks, and her bangs  
looked like the 'emo scene' look; her skin was a bit darker than his, but not by much. Her body was perfectly curved, not skinny, but with a perfect blend of lean and toned;  
her perfect body was cased in an odd pair of pants. They were Black and tartan punk pants from the "Black Pistol" line, he couldn't stop staring at her red g-string  
that was sticking out, and her top was a strapless corset that revealed a good bit of her full breasts. Adam was undressing her with his eyes, he could feel his fangs  
coming out... He continued to inspect her body through his shades, he had never felt this feeling before!

Watching her walk, her small feet that her incased in a simple pair of black sneakers, he could smell her sweet yet spicy scent she was temptation and innocence put  
together. He had continued to watch her, she was now running faster; why was she even running? He had turned his head to the noise "Kaya! I'll fucking kill you! Get back here!'' It was  
a male, young about Kaya's age, but he had red and yellow and orange streaked har and he was about as tall and slender as he was. Kaya was running faster and faster "Go fuck  
yourself Tiger!'' She screamed back at him, Adam saw a black eye on her face under the makeup that she had put on... Okay now he was getting angry, when she had ran by him,  
he had gotten a good glimpse of her delicate face, those black eyes; any man could get lost in those eyes. She even had small tattoos on her shoulder of two butterflies, he watched  
her run away from him and take a left.

The man named Tiger had shoved him aside "Out of my way fag!'' Before he could take another step, Adam had him by the throat and dragging him into a nearby alley way. The man  
had looked shocked for a couple of moments but then quickly recovered his composure, he glared at Adam "Fag, you made a big mistake...I'll fucking kill you...'' He had whipped out  
his pocket knife, and advanced on Adam. Within seconds later, Adam was drinking his blood, killing the punk, and allowing what was left of him to fall at his feet. Hunkering down to  
the dying duchebag, tilting his neck to one side then the other, as if he was cracking his neck "Die now, mortal, she is mine...'' After sticking his knife deeply in the dying punk's chest  
and walking away without a scratch on him. Or even a second glance. Looking around, making sure that no one saw anything, to which that the mortals didn't, they don't really notice  
anything, Adam had walked down the same way that Kaya had went down. It didn't take him too long to find her.

After a few moments of walking, he had found her, cowering off to the side of the park where the children go to play, she was sniffling and with her knees up to her chest. Adam stared at her  
her head was resting on her knees. She was sitting on the spin thing that children had played on. Her tears were killing him, he had made his movements slow and deliberate "Excuse me?'' She  
had slowly lifted her head from her knees, her makeup was runny and smeared. As he had gotten in arms' length of her "Are you alright, Miss?'' He had asked while helping her down, it had felt right  
to hold her hands, he saw a slave marker black and red tattoo going all around her wrist. Kaya had noticed that he was about a foot taller than her. Adam had reached up and removed his sunglasses,  
and she couldn't stop staring at him, her red lips were trembiling. Kaya couldn't believe it, his eyes were beautiful, and his perfect body that was under black pants that rose low on his lean hips and  
a black button down shirt that he had always left opened "Who- who are you?'' She had asked while allowing him to wipe off her ruined makeup, and wipping off the stuff on his attire. Kaya couldn't help  
herself, she had to look at him, he was sexy, and tall, he looked older, she loved older men.

"I am Adam, and you?'' He had asked while stroking her knuckles "Kaya...'' She had replied in a tight voice, he saw the bruises a bit more clearly, he wanted to kill that little punk all over again. But  
Kaya was more important. His blue eyes were focusing on her, Kaya had forgotten to breathe! His eyes were blue, she knew it too! Somehow she did before he had removed his shades. He had offered  
to walk her home, as they moved she hissed in pain, holding her ankle, reaching down and picking her up and carrying her from the park and to her apartment. She lived about twenty minuets away from him,  
since he had decided to move to New York, and he had moved from Detriot, just to get away from things that had reminded him of Eve. As he brought himself from his thoughts, when he had felt Kaya staring  
at him...

Kaya couldn't help herself, he was beautiful, his messy black hair that barely reached his neck, his pale skin and ice blue eyes with a small amount of facial hair. She couldn't help herself but to stare, she had thought  
that she could find a more perfect man...

After he had gotten to her apartment she had opened it with her key and invited him in, well with her being in his arms. As he had journyed his way in the small apartment, it was a simple two bedroom one bathroom place;  
as Adam had set her down on a small red secontional couch, and propping her leg up on his knee. Kaya was so different from Eve and that was a blessing, and then some, in her eyes he saw everything that he needed to know  
about her. One she was untouched, a virgin Eve wasn't. Two she had tried to kill herself once, he saw the cut marks on her wrists. He had wondered what happened to her to make her want to do that, Kaya had bit her lip, she  
was unsure about what to do or even say, Adam had cleared his throat "Do you have any ice packs?'' He had asked while she had pointed to the freezer, as gently as he could, Adam had gotten up and placed her leg down on the  
couch and made his way over to it and retrieved one. He had wrapped it up in a towel and walked over placing her legs in his hands and putting them back on his legs while putting the ice pack on her ankle. Kaya had bit her lip,  
not knowing what to say to him, locking her black eyes on his blue "Thank you, Adam, for helping me, I-I hope that Tiger didn't hurt you...'' Inwardly Adam laughed darkly *Tiger* wont be hurting anyone anymore, mainly this mere  
slip of a girl that was with him.

Adam had replied "No, Kaya, I am okay.'' So she cared for people more than herself? She was such an interesting human indeed, he had then turned his attention over to her small collection of up to date laptops and desk tops. He saw  
her small work station. He saw two guitars, and a sax, so she was a techie like him and into music as well, Kaya was a very rare and interesting mortal indeed, Adam had picked her up and carried her over to her work station. Kaya had  
gasped, just what was he doing? She had bit her lip as he stood over her "Do play for me.'' He had said as seating himself on the floor near her chair, still biting her lip and reaching for her guitar, looking at him "I have to warn you, the  
song that I'm currently working on is still choppy in some places.'' He had nodded: with a sight, Kaya had sung for him:

*Blood, everywhere, skies open above my heart is black,  
*I then fall to the floor, my eyes hurt as I'm being bound,  
*Bounded by everything that I hate, bounded by everything that I love,  
*Empty are your promises empty are your tears, I wish all the time I shout, you prey on me like an animal.  
*Blood pours from the cut, flowing down my arm, see me feel me...*

As she sang, her words were twisting his heart, anyone with any type of sense, would guess that she was in pain. She hid it well.

*Lies sweet lies, do they comfort you, while you lie...*

Her low moody sultry song was filling his ears, her tempo matched his, she belonged to him. Forever.

After she was done, Kaya waited for his approval "I liked it, not really all that choppy.'' He had commented while standing up and grabbing up another guitar and playing some rifts with such skill Kaya had stopped herself from staring at him well more  
than usual; Adam was done playing "Your good Adam. Better than me.'' She had praised while putting her guitar back and reaching her her sax, sensing his question "I love playing my sax and my guitars, I'm a prodigy, with electronics and music.'' She  
had said while she played her sax, the melody was low and moody and sultry. She was gifted and perfect and innocent and she was his, no one else's, Kaya was someone so rare and precious she was a kind person and she had suffered a lot. Adam had placed  
his hand on her knee.

Fast forward five months later...

Adam and Kaya were dating, and he was actually happy. Well as happy as he could get, while he was MIA in the daylight, he would wear her out so that they both could sleep not with long bouts of sex. She wasn't ready  
yet, he would play his guitar for her, until she would fall asleep. He never wanted to be apart from her for not even a minuet. Not even Eve made him feel like this; as night had approached, he had awoken. Adam was cocking  
his neck from one side to another, after he had freshened up he was walking to go feed then see Kaya. He wanted to make sure that she was safe, he didn't want to feed on her blood, he wanted her to know him. And he would  
turn her when the time was right, he would be given the choice, the choice that he was never given. After feeding, he had walked to Kaya's apartment and, pulling out the key to the home, she had given him one Her room mate, Stefan  
Blake was out of town for family reasons, he and Adam had met each other and they had gotten along. He couldn't believe that he had found someone that was an actual lady. She did have a sense of humor sort of like his own, as he  
had went inside, he had walked to her bedroom and grabbed up his guitar, and seated himself on her bed "Kaya,'' He had whispered while leaning down and kissing her shoulder and drifting to her cheek.

Kaya had moaned and opened her eyes, those black eyes of hers could either burn a man or freeze him; to him she would be a perfect vampire. But first thing is first, he had kissed her again and again, she had a very kissable mouth so soft, he  
knew that she was a virgin; not that he really minded. Tiger had tried over and over to get her drunk, but no luck... Adam had snapped himself from his thoughts and continued to play his guitar to wake her up, Kaya had  
sat up; with only a simple black long t-shirt that reached her thighs, and her hair was in a messy low pony tail. To him, she was beautiful, her bruises healed she was herself with him; people may think that she was either flawed or ordinary.  
Or even strange. But to Adam, she was the most beautiful the most perfect thing that he had ever laid eyes on; while he had stopped playing his guitar, he had placed his hands on her lap near her knees "Adam,'' She had leaned and kissed him,  
her hands had tunnled in his messy black hair. Adam had pulled her in his lap and kissed her deeply, he wanted her, after breaking apart unwillingly looking into her glazed over onyx colored eyes ''We must get going, Kaya, remember you wanted to get  
another tattoo.'' Not that he didn't like their current positions, he did, because of her he could feel is heart beat.

Kaya smiled against his mouth and kissed him breifly "You're right, babe.'' She had said with regret, and got off of his lap and grabbed some clothes then went to the bathroom. Adam could hear her hum quietly, she had such a beautiful singing  
voice; then he heard the shower running. Adam had gotten up from the bed and listened to her humming while taking a shower; he had touched the door, he had to control himself! Kaya needed him, he could imagine her body against his hot wet  
and sweaty pinned under his... his fangs were coming out, he needed to control himself! Doing the right thing and sitting himself on the bed, and picking his guitar back up and playing some random rifs, as the shower had stopped, he could clearly hear her  
drying off and dressing, then he heard the blow dryer. He loved feeling all of that dark silken mass of hair, sometimes he would deliberately run his hands through her hair just for the mere joy of feeling. After a few moments she came out in a pair  
of black and red tripp pants with a skull and cross bones on the left knee, her top was a red strapless shirt.

As Kaya had reached down for her boots, and put them on, Adam had dimly noticed that she had on her typical goth makeup. Not the white face, but the heavy black eye shadow with liquid purple eyeliner and her black lipstick, she had looked up to him as  
his lips pecked hers, they were walking outside in the cool air. Adam knew that she would be cold and wrapped her up in her trench coat; and brought her under his shoulder for the extra warmth, as they walked to the tattoo place. There were no real words  
that were spoken between them "What time is your show, tomorrow night, darling?'' He had asked her while her arms had wrapped themselves around his lean waist "Eight-thirty. And it's over at midnight, it's rare that I would get a four hour show, and I'm  
kinda nervous...'' She had admitted while they were nearing the place, "Babe, you wouldn't be an artist if you weren't nervous; but you do look beautiful when you are nervous...'' He had wisely said while opening the door for her, while his hand was on her  
back guiding her inside; as they entered a tall woman had smiled and waved them inside.

"Hey guys! We got a special, ending tonight, four piercings for the price of one, and it will be discounted off of a tattoo if you are getting one!'' As they had gotten a better look at the tall woman, she was average in body she was a bit on the tanned side, with long  
red/black hair to her hips, her eyes were green and there were tattoos and piercings here and there on her body. Kaya had smiled "Hi, I have an appoinment with Nikki, I'm Kaya..'' The tall red-headed woman had nodded "Give me a moment, I'll go and get her.'' As  
the woman had moved from her position behind the counter, they both got a good look at her black leather miniskirt and a simple black tank. Kaya was starting to like her boots that the woman was wearing "Have a seat, guys, I'll be back.'' As Kaya was settling herself  
on Adam's lap; while his arms were wrapping themselves around her and kissing her soft mouth. Kaya loved kissing him, his mouth was perfect, he was a fine blend of tenderness and dominant. As the woman came back, and clearing her throat "Sorry guys for the interruption,  
but Nikki is ready...'' As they stood up and walked over to the back where the hanging beads were Kaya happened to look over and saw the name tag on the woman 'Violet,' Niiki was average height and weight with long purple white blonde hair; Kaya could see that the two have  
blue/silver eyes. As Adam and Kaya got in the back room and Violet had left "Hey guys, come in, I guess that you know about the special that we are running?'' Seeing Kaya nod, and smile "I want to get in on it, Nikki, I want my navel and tongue then finish my ears.'' Kaya had  
said and pulled back her hair.

Kaya had five earrings, three in her left ear and two in her cartilage; Nikki had nodded "I finished the jaguar eye designs that you wanted, and it wont take long for me to do what you needed...'' She looked over at Adam "Want a tatt or a piercing?'' She would ask him, and respectfully,  
he would decline "No thank you.'' As Kaya would take her seat for the piercings first then she was getting tattooed, her hand would twined with his, her slender fingers he saw the black nail polish that decorated her nails. Kaya's nails weren't too short or too long, they were just right;  
she was the most beautiful thing that ever graced his world, and no one would endanger that. About two hours later, Kaya was done, she had paid and tipped Nikki and they talked for awhile and the couple left, while they left, Adam and Kaya were walking to rehersal. Adam sat in the back  
and watched and listened to the rehersed performance tonight Kaya and her band. They called themselves The Dominion Hell Dragon, they just had a natural chemistry about them, Kaya would normally sing or play lead guitar, then there's the bass guitar man 'Warlock' He called himself,  
he was a couple inches taller than Kaya and average weight, he had a black mowhawk with blue tips. There were also two other women, one played the drums and was very good, she was the same height as Kaya, and of the same build with caramel colored skin with her long black hair in  
dreads. Her name was Ambrosha and her girlfriend Dax, was in the band too, Dax was a bit taller than her girlfriend and Kaya, but she was pale as Kaya and with mystic heather colored hair that was slightly past her shoulders she had the same color eyes that her girlfirend and Kaya have,  
very black eyes.

All three wome were very beautiful practice went off without a hitch, after about two more hours of practice, the group had talked and said goodnight. Kaya was very happy that they had accepted Adam so quickly in their circle, he even played with the band, and they were left speechless, he  
was a lot better than they were. They had asked him to play with them, but he had declined respectfully while wrapping his arms around Kaya's waist and bringing her close to his body. She smiled as Adam helped her pack her guitar and two or three other things, while they went home, one lone  
woman was watching the couple run in the now pouring rain. When the couple had entered the woman watched as Adam had kissed the mortal, with more passion than he had ever kissed anyone. She saw the way that Adam had looked at the young girl almost a woman, and she knew that he would  
or could never look at anyone like that, he didn't look at his ex-Eve, like that. As the woman turned and walked away in the pouring rain, Eve would not like this... Kaya would be killed...

(end of chapter 1, please read and review, I've been working very hard on this story. Any suggestions? Ideas about Adam's vampire powers, I know Eve's is books, and I don't feel like borrowing the movie from my cuz...)


End file.
